1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sea-faring vessels and in particular to a motor box or motor housing having integrated steps and a platform.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of pleasurecraft and sport boats, it is common to utilize inboard motors in order to provide a relatively open transom at the stern of the vessel. Inboard motor designs often provide certain advantages compared to outboard motor designs, which typically interfere with and obstruct the transom of a boat. In a typical inboard motor configuration, the entire motor is enclosed within the hull, allowing for the full, unobstructed use of the transom for activities such as waterskiing, knee-boarding, tubing, swimming, and the like. Inboard designs also provide a certain design aesthetic, tending to appear sleeker and more streamlined as compared to outboard motor configurations. However, because the motor is disposed within the hull of the vessel in an inboard configuration, the motor block will often extend forward and upward into the cockpit of the vessel. So while inboard motors provide a relatively unobstructed transom, they obstruct the cockpit and reduce the overall useable space on the deck of the boat.
Typically, the portion of motor block of an inboard motor that extends into the cockpit is covered by a motor box. Many configurations of motor boxes exist, most of which provide some sort of removable or pivoting motor lid, which lid may often be covered with a cushion in order for the motor box to double as a seating surface. Nonetheless, because of the relatively large size of the motor, the arrangement and configuration of the motor box covering the motor block requires users to step on or climb over the motor box should they wish to enter or exit the vessel at the stern. Alternatively, boaters are resolved to climbing or stepping over jump seats or other surfaces at the rear of the boat. Stepping on or over the motor box (or jump seat) can present a substantial safety risk, particularly if it is covered with a cushion that does not otherwise provide significant footing traction. Moreover, the act of stepping over a large motor box is generally difficult, if not impossible for certain individuals. While there have been several attempts are providing improved motor box designs, none have solved the ingress/egress problem described above.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,969 to Houlder et al. describes an aft platform unit for an inboard-powered vessel that can be lowered or raised by a powered actuator. The unit is disposed at the transom of the vessel and travels along inclined guides on opposite sides of the stern. The platform can be lowered into to the water to provide improved ingress/egress for a swimmer. Steps formed on the exterior of the hull are revealed as the platform is lowered whereby the steps are accessible through a gap in the aft gunwale. The steps lead down to the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,713 to Scott et al. describes a combination engine compartment cover and privacy enclosure which includes a frame member that is rotatable about a pivot adjacent to an engine compartment access through a deck of a pontoon boat. The entire enclosure can rotate upward to an access position or can be used as a privacy enclosure in a closed position. A top cover is provided which is moveable/pivotable between a stowed and upright position. When the assembly is closed, a lounge seat is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,724 to Brown et al. describes an aft seating design for vessels which includes a combination of a double bench seat, a hi/low single person seat, and partial sun pad extending transversely in the aft section of the boat. Multiple configurations are provided, including access steps formed into the single seat section which allows ingress/egress to the rear of the vessel. An upper hatch assembly is hinged across the aft end of the seating assembly and can be raised or lowered with electric actuators to gain access to the bilge and motor or engine compartment. The engine hatch assembly does not provide a suitable means for ingress/egress, such as steps or the like.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the motor boxes and motor configurations in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.